


【授翻/德赫】耳语

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【授翻/德赫】耳语题目：Whispers原文连结：https://archiveofourown.org/works/168730分级：Explicit作者：Musyc字数：1776(2746字)





	【授翻/德赫】耳语

Summary：  
他告诉她那些他将会对她做的事。

 

弃权声明：  
所有权利属于原作者。

———————————————  
德拉科弯下身子靠在她的肩膀上，把研钵在她面前的坩锅旁放下。他的手梳过赫敏的发间引起她轻微的颤抖。「别。」她喃喃的说，嘴唇几乎没有张开。

她看了眼填满教室的烟雾，斯拉格霍恩教授听到一个学生的笑话，突出的肚腩上下摇晃，大声地笑着。没有任何人注意到教室最后面的桌子，她和德拉科正在配置魔药的那张，但依旧感觉像所有人都在看着。

「穷紧张。」德拉科用低沉的声音说，他们的距离近得让她的手臂能感受到他胸膛每个呼吸的起伏。「他们都忙着得到斯拉格(*1)的注意，试图赢得更好的评分。没人在乎后面这里发生了什么，格兰杰。」他的手抚过她的后背，挠过她的脊椎，让她不由自主地轻颤。他斜过头在她耳边说，呼吸扫过她凌乱的发。  
「我可以对妳说任何事，没有人会注意到。」

赫敏紧握研杵，在研钵压碎堆在底下的种子。「你可以，」她说，「但你不该。」  
「我做很多我不该做的事。」德拉科的手指在她的背上轻敲，向下滑过她臀部的线条。他举起魔杖挥了一下。  
赫敏没听见他轻声说出的咒语，但她能改受到空气中轻微的改变。他施了一个混淆咒，她感觉自己的心跳逐渐加速。他放下魔杖拿起一把银刀，割下一些绿茎放进木碗里。「这样应该行了。」他说。她试图假装他说的是关于制作中的魔药，但他低沉又放慢的语调不支持她的想法。

他把手放在她的背上，手指只触碰了臀部的上缘。「我一直在思考。」他快速地说。赫敏咬住下唇闭上双眼。少少的几个字太简单了，却总是让她的知觉世界天旋地转。她发出一个柔软的声音，德拉科轻笑。他的手指在她的背上画着小圆圈，她能感受到温度烧透她轻薄的衣服。「我一直在想着妳。想象妳在我身下蜷缩，像上周一样。我硬了好几天，想着妳。」

赫敏在空气中大口呼吸，她的手颤抖着，在德拉科一向她身后时握住工作台的边缘。他把手放在她的臀部上稍微向前，把她锁在他的身体和桌子间。她的辫子露出她的耳朵和颈子，她能感受他呼吸的热度喷在她的肌肤上。  
「想着妳，」他继续说，声音越来越低沉，几乎是在低吼，「妳有一对美丽的胸部，妳知道吗？她们和我的双手完美吻合。」他的手向上移动罩住她，只停留了一瞬间又回到她的臀部。  
仅仅只有一瞬间的触碰也让她的乳头挺立，摩擦过柔软的棉质衣服也感到轻微刺痛。「妳没有穿内衣。」德拉科的声音混合着惊讶与赞叹。

她摇了摇头，清清喉咙，试图湿润她的嘴说话，「你…你要我别穿的。」  
他发出轻声，挤捏她的臀部，「确实，我说过。看来我下周要想想别的了。」他把她扎好的衣服拉出来。一只手指伸进衣服下摩擦她的腰侧。赫敏呜咽了一声，手掌在桌面张开摊平，指甲刮过桌面。  
「我要求妳的，妳都会做吗？」他低声说。

赫敏往后，头轻靠在他的肩膀上。乳头的热痛和血液的奔腾让她感谢他施的混淆咒。「取决于你的要求。」她的被向后靠上他，用臀部摩擦他。德拉科呼出一口气，轻微的喘气声从喉咙里发出。他低头轻咬她耳朵的边缘。他又把她的上衣拽高一点，手指擦过她裸露的肌肤。

「我要求你脱下内裤交给我。」赫敏对他声音里的坚决抽了一口气，她的手在她注意到之前就滑下桌面开始移动。她弯下膝盖，蹲下让腰在桌面的遮掩下。她伸进裙子下，但德拉科的手已经在那握住皱褶的布料两侧。他的手指向火一般灼烧她的臀部，她颤抖着呼吸，把大拇指卡在内裤边。她把它从臀上脱下来，滑过大腿直接到膝盖。德拉科捉住她的手腕，「等一下。暂时让它保持这样。」

赫敏无法呼吸。她的心脏用力跳动，她对于低头时不会看到它突出胸膛感到意外。她能见她的乳头，在她白色的衣服上激凸。德拉科把手盖在她的腹部，把她向后拉近他。打开他的长袍让它坠挂在她身旁，他用下体摩擦着她。他在她的背后移动，一根硬挺的棍子顶着她。他的呼吸在靠近她的耳朵时更粗重，「我能闻到你的阴道。」他低声吼叫着告诉她。「我能闻到你现在有多湿。」他咬着她的耳朵，吮吸耳垂，用鼻子轻轻蹭过耳廓。赫敏几乎不动，除了经过全身的颤栗，直直看向前方。教室里都是烟雾，所有人都把注意力放在书和魔药上，而她正站着，内裤卡在膝盖上，德拉科的手指正滑过她的大腿。

「分开你的腿。」他悄悄对她说，她张开了站姿，她的内裤陷进腿里，弹力张到极限。德拉科把伸进她的裙下抚摸她的臀部，「我会干你，」他告诉她，只是用手搂住她的腰，在她腿软时支撑住她，「我会打开你，格兰杰。把我的手指放进你身体里。我要你湿透我的手掌。让我的手指紧贴在你的阴道。」

赫敏呻吟，在他付诸行动的时候抓住他身体的一侧。他用手掌从她隆起的山丘滑过，他用中指分开她的阴唇，找到她的阴蒂。她在他的手上摇晃，磨蹭他的手指。她的手紧贴着他的臀部，她抬起头将唇轻吻在他的下巴，粗砺的胡渣搔痒她的嘴唇。「更多，」她小声说，伸出舌头舔过他的喉结，「更多，马尔福。里面。你说过。里面。」

他用空闲的另一只手握住魔杖又施了一到魔咒，一个更强烈的，他用力的把魔杖拍在桌上，她对于它没有裂成两半感到讶异。他靠向她，手伸进她的上衣，用手掌罩住一边的胸部，并把另一只手伸进她的阴道。她的湿润让她轻松的进去，她呼出一个满足的长叹。他用拇指在她的阴蒂上绕圈，她用力抓了他的臀部一下。他啃咬着她的耳朵对她低语，并用手指操弄着她。

好热，格兰杰。好热，好湿。妳不知道妳对我做了什么。妳不知道听到妳这样的喘息让我想做什么。听到妳用力的呼吸。我喜欢在干妳的时候看着妳。涨红的脸和摇晃的胸部。妳蜷曲着高潮的时候很迷人。没有任何事比那更棒，妳知道吗？没有任何事比我的阴茎深埋在妳的身体里，感受妳在我身上高潮，感受妳窄小的阴道挤压紧紧吸着我。让我想用力冲撞，直到妳的尖叫声震坏这座古堡。

他对着她的臀部扭摆，阴茎在她的臀缝间摩擦。他的手指在她的阴道里抽插让她摇晃。赫敏可以透过臀部感受他的坚硬和粗大，她想要求他直接带她到极点。就在这张桌子上，被同学环绕着。她想要大声呻吟让他们都注意到德拉科在他们面前进入她、占有她。他在她的臀瓣磨蹭，揉捏着她的乳头，在她的阴道抽插，而赫敏快要高潮了，爬上天际，脑筋晕眩得一片空白。

我赌妳想要我操妳，对吧？想要我用力冲撞妳。或许我应该。或许我不该花时间在妳的阴道上。妳已经湿透了。可以直接让我的屌进去，握住你的屁股，然后妳就会求我，不是吗？妳会求我操妳，像妳应得的一样。

他的声音里带入某种黑暗，某种命令和邪恶，赫敏用力的拉他，她的体温像沸腾一样，她大声的吟叫。她的指甲陷入他的身侧，在他的手臂里颤抖，在他的手指上高潮。德拉科在她颤抖和摇晃的时候咬在她的肩上，她的大腿紧紧夹住她的手不让他离开。她的内裤滑落到她的脚踝上，德拉科稳住她，直到她崩溃瘫软在桌上。他放开了她，蹲下拿走她的内裤放进口袋。「现在，」他站起来握住魔杖，「这新的尝试。像妳应得的，格兰杰？我们得研究看看。」

他取消了混淆咒离开桌子，重新束好他的长袍来掩盖他的勃起。「教授！」他叫，吸引注意力走向教室前面，「我有个问题！」

 

———————————————  
(*1)Sluggy 原本是笨拙的意思，刚好跟斯拉霍格恩教授的名字缩写一样，被小德拿来讽刺。


End file.
